


Sugar high

by CleopatrasReign



Series: Sugar rush [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatrasReign/pseuds/CleopatrasReign





	

Caroline put her head in her hands as she let out an angry sigh.

She looked back at the 5 negative pregnancy tests before she leaned back on the closed toilet seat before shooting up and pushing the contents of the sink counter on the floor, she pulled the shower curtain off and tried to tear at it as silent angry tears started running down her face.

This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she was smart, pretty and not to be arrogant but also pretty fucking amazing.

She envisioned life as a 38 year old woman differently.

Her and Harry were meant to be married already but did that happen?

No

She was meant to start trying to have kids when she was 25, she wanted 3 to be exact, a boy another boy and a little girl, but did that fucking happen? 

No

She was 38 years old and having one of her classic temper tantrums like she did when she was a younger.

She expected Harry to run into the room like he used to so she finally added volume to her tears.

She wailed on the floor for a good few minutes but she didn't hear the sounds of her loving fiancee rushing to comfort her.

She slowly stood up still crying but at less volume as she started calling for him.

"H-h-Harry?" She opened the door poking her head out but only heard the sounds of whatever film he was watching.

She slowly made her way to the living room of there flat but found no one there, "Harry?" She wiped away her tears with the the back of her sleeve confusion on her face as she looked for him.

She searched their apartment 3 times before trying to call him and being sent straight to voicemail.

The tears had already stopped by the time she gave up and sat on their bed.

She yawned and looked outside noticing the sun had already gone down, Fuck this she thought before she decided to get changed and go to bed for the night her last thoughts as she fell asleep were of how Harry was going to get hell from her in the morning.


End file.
